Izzy grace Not Bella MY Version
by ThePumpkinQueeen
Summary: Adopted from Reldanfiregirl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Twilight, or Heroes of Olympus and This is **Reldanfiregirl Chapter Mine will come soon

**Bella/Izzypov**

My name is Isabella Grace, but if you call me anything other than Izzy I might just be forced to kill you with my sword, Sky. I am a demi-god, twin sister to Thalia Grace and best friend of Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Grover Underwood. I also have a little brother named Jason. He has been missing for years, ever since Thalia and I went on the run. She believes he is dead but I will never give up looking for him. That's what I'm doing right now looking for him. Thalia has joined the Hunters of Artemis and until I find Jason I am all alone. I have all my camp friends but I need my siblings and I know what you're thinking _Why not just join the hunters like your sister?_ Well I could do that but only if I am sure Jason is dead. I love my sister, but she doesn't need me. She can take care of herself but Jason needs me. He needs someone to protect him.

So that's why I'm here bored out of my mind sitting next to a stupid, penny-headed, stalking vampire. I am here in Forks, Washington pretending to be Bella Swan a shy, quiet, weak, clumsy girl in love with Edward Cullen or as I like to call Pansy. Seriously the dude _sparkles _he thinks he is so big and scary but really he's not. In reality I am nothing like Bella. I'm loud, opinionated, brave, graceful (no pun intended) and could kill anyone of the vampires (if you can even call them that) in this room. You probably want to know why I'm pretending to date Pansy. There is only one reason I would and that's Jason. See these guys smell so bad to monsters that they all stay away. And when I go looking for Jason while Penny-head is out hunting his smell is on me and it drives away the monsters therefore giving me more time to look for my brother without distractions.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Eddie asks me "Love, are you alright? You look far away. Are you sick? Do you need to see Carlisle?"

I manage to say "Ya I'm fine just thinking." Without barfing, looking disgusted, or screaming for him to shut up. I mentally pat myself on the back for that one as he smiles my 'favorite' crooked grin attempting to look hot. He is totally failing at it by the way. I fight the urge to vomit for the fifth time today.

"Alright love." He leans closer to me placing his lips on mine. It is so gross, like kissing a rock. Then I think _it's for Jason. _Even this torture is worth it if it helps me find Jason. So instead of thinking of Edward I think of him. I think of him trying to eat a stapler before me or Thalia could take it away and how he would always have that cute scar on his upper lip because of it. I love him and will do anything to see him again. Just then Alice comes to my rescue bursting into the room causing Edward to pull away. I pretend to be annoyed with her even though I'm really grateful.

"I just had a vision, a boy is going to come to the house he looks about sixteen and seems hurt. He'll knock on the door in a few minutes." She told us.

"Who is he?" Pansy asks her. But before she could answer there was a faint knock on the door and we all ran downstairs. Carlisle helped the boy in and I stared at him in horror. He was covered head to toe in blood and monster dust. When she looked into his eyes she gasped.

"Jason?" I ask quietly. He looked at me confused so I took off the mist I had put on my appearance. He stared wide eyed at me as my dull brown hair turned black and fell down to my mid-back. I gained some curves and got a light tan. Last my eyes changed into a striking bright blue.

He smiled softly and whispered "Izzy.", before he passed out.

I stare at my little brother passed out in Carlisle's arms a few seconds before I snap into action. I pull out some nectar and ambrosia from my pocket and start to walk over to give it to Jason when Edward pulls me back. That's mistake number one. "Edward let me go." I told him with forced calmness.

"No. Bella he could be dangerous." That's mistake number two, come on Eddie don't get to three.

"Edward. Let. Me. Go." I could tell he was surprised I didn't listen to him but he still didn't give up.

"No, Bella I will not let you go."

"That's mistake number three. Trust me you don't want to be there, but I'll give you one more chance to answer right cause I'm just felling nice today. Let me go of regret it later." The idiot shook his head. I smiled evilly as I kicked him in the place no guy wants to be kicked. I then walked over to Jason who Carlisle had laid down on the couch. I got out my nectar and poured it on his many wounds and muttered a prayer to Apollo in Ancient Geek. I looked at his face and saw that he now looked about sixteen almost as old as I looked, but I had been a tree with my sister for a while (long story) and had aged slowly.

"Jason? Jason I need you to open your eyes for me. Can you do that?" I brushed some hair off his forehead and waited. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Izzy, I missed you." He said with a smile that made my heart flutter because I knew that it would all be okay now. My heart rate made Edward growl, at hearing this Jason stood up and stepped in front of me. Even though it must hurt him he didn't let it show.

"Jase it's okay. He won't hurt me." Jason looked at me, but nodded and stepped back. I noticed that he didn't put away his sword.

"Bella-"Edward started but I cut him off

"My real name is Izzy so please call me that."

"Alright _Izzy_. Who is this?"

Jason always my little fighter spoke up "_This _just so happens to have a name and just in case you were wondering its Jason. You're Edwin right?" I had taught him well.

"Jason please go wait outside we are heading to camp."

"Okay. I'll find us a ride."

As he walked out the door I yelled "how scared should I be?"

"Very, very scared I can find very….. interesting rides."

"Oh gods."

"Bella what is going on?" Edweirdo asks

"First of all my name is not Bella, I go by Izzy. Second I don't want to tell you. And third I have to go, goodbye." I try to walk out the door but Edward grabs me.

"Edward I don't love you. I have never loved you. I will never love you. I am leaving and if you do not remove your hand from me I will be forced to chop it off. Do you understand?"

"Silly Bella you can't hurt me. I'm a vampire."

"Wanna bet?"

I said in a warning tone.

"Edward she can and will hurt you just back down." Alice told him. He nodded reluctantly but whispered

"I will find you, and you will love me again."

Just then Jason came and told me we were ready to go I nodded and walked with him a little bit into the woods and doubled over laughing at the ride he had found us.

I need some characters please message me

Name

Apperence

whose son/daughter

friend boyfirend or bff

age

and

personalitly

I Need 2 children of Posiden

2 Children of Aprodite

1 for Apollo

1 for Ares


	2. Final Character List

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long and I know i already posted a chapter but it has since been taken down regarding the final characters you submitted. I've finally decided to continue this story and thus have decided to chose new characters and they might not be the exact number I had chosen originally. Jason will also be the only person from the Heroes of Olympus series as I was never able to get into them because The Last Olympian answered all of my questions and Heroes of Olympus seemed like over kill. I apologize in advance if Jason in my story is nothing like Jason in HOO. I also made minor changes to the characters for the sake of the story IE Boyfriend or girlfriend and corrected spelling. I apologize to the people who's characters originally made the cut but did not this time, my writing has grown a lot and a lot of my stories that were in progress when this was started have been taken down per my request as i wrote them when I was about 12.

Evangeline Juliet Helleston  
>Hair style: Like Jessie j's but brown with blue instead of black with pink. Green skin. tall.<br>Daughter of Apollo  
>slightly Green Day,Muse and Florence and the Machine .Optimistic. Kind. tempered.<br>Best friends : Clarisse and Selena  
>Other friends: Travis Stroll,Katie Gardener (Demeter cabin councilor) and Malcolm from Athena cabin. Neutral with almost every one else.<br>Rival: Drew  
>Age:16<br>Boyfriend: Connor Stroll

Samantha Lovett

Daughter of Aphrodite

Age- 16

Girlfriend of Vanessa

Personality- Very out going and kick-ass very different from her siblings has a sword called Beautiful Music or όμορφη Μουσική that turns into a charm bracelet that Aphrodite gave her for her fourteenth birthday.

Blue hair very skinny pretty brown eyes and shes about 5'6

Friends with- Percy Izzy, Annabeth, Vanessa,Thalia,Nico and Evangeline

Name: Bobby

Appereance: Tan skin, blue eyes, black hair, 6 foot

Mom is Aphrodite

His girlfriend is Nyssa from the hephetus cabin his best friend is jason.

Personality: Doesn't fit in with is cabin either. He's very hard headed and loves to mess with the apollo cabin. He's only nice to his girlfriend Nyssa and Izzy. He's an excellent sword fighter.

Age:15

Vanessa Jarvis

Daughter of Ares

Girlfriend of Samantha

Friends are Thalia Percy Nico Annabeth Izzy and Samantha

Personality- Loves to fight with Thalia Izzy and Percy, has a sword that is called κώλοςλακτίζωνor Ass Kicker only lovey with Samantha

appearance- 5'8 dark hair and dark eyes pretty skinny and very stealthy and fast

Skye Lovering  
>Appearance : browny blonde hair, sea green eyes,<br>Side fringe, tanned skin,slim  
>Whose daughter: Poseidon<br>Boyfriend : got a crush on Nico  
>BFF: Thalia,Travis Stoll,Conner Stoll, Izzy<br>Age :15  
>Personality :funny,likes pranks,confident,kickass<br>good leader,outgoing,sometimes to confident for  
>her own good, often reckless<p>

Name: Lilah Grace  
>Appearance: Beautiful black silky curly hair down to the middle of her ribs. She's around 5,10 and weighs around 120. She has a really fit swimmers body and has tan golden skin. She has beautiful sea green eyes like the ocean that can intimidate the sh*t OT of you if she's scary. Pearly white teeth and rosebud lips ( I know she sounds Mary-sue-ish but she's Percy's sibling PERCY))<br>whose son/daughter Poseidon  
>friend boyfriend or BFF Percy and she's dating Jason ( if you can it'll add drama)<br>age:16  
>personality: She's very nice and laid back. She a FANTASTIC leader and has a natural charisma around her that makes people's listen. She's very sweet And nice, but don't get I'm her bad side. She can be freaking intimidating, and truly terrifying and mean. If you hurt her family, she will hurt you with her words then her actions. She is impulsive and has ADHD and she also has personal loyalty issues and is very stubborn but she's is very brave and courageous and POWERFUL. She's very clever and witty but not really book smart except when it comes to books.<p> 


End file.
